User talk:Fryguy42
including slavery, genocide, and grevious acts of lewdness and depravity, ' has been [[Claptrap's_New_Robot_Revolution|'Claptrapped!]] | info-c = #730301 | info-fc = #FFFFFF }} dry-erase board blah blah blah choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 choice #4 Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} Interesting things There might be some very interesting things to you on my recent contributions to nagy's talk page, dr. f's, and my talk page... i hold no resposibility for any accusations for my actions... : As long as they are your actions, talkpage-spamming included, you will take full responsibility for them whether you like it or not. 14:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I always like it, it's just that its not always applicable :p exactly how do I categorize Lilith images??? Would I put Lilith pics up as "Images of objects"? (that seems a bit sexist). A reference to "Images of areas" (graphically) comes to mind, although, "Images of items" seems to fit... And "Screenshots" are extremely desirable as well... any "Icons" definitely intrigue me and the "Pre-Release" reference doesn't describe me at all... Apply fire as necessary. | info-c = #730301 | info-fc = #FFFFFF }} Good to hear from you, too. I was wondering if you had been looking into Brink at all. If you plan on getting it, and find it relative to your interests, the wiki for it could really use some help. You're a solid editor and a good organizer. Just figured I'd give it a shot.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:15, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :i appreciate the nod, cj. i don't own / play brink. truth be told, thanks to steam's SALES! and gifts from wikifriends, i own more games than i have time to play. amnesia? 21 minutes in. avp? 2 minutes deep. riddick: dark athena, super meat boy, nada. i cracked open the orange box long enough to get addicted to tf2... that's about it. doesn't help that if i buy anymore games fry''chick'' will shoot me with my own deathly mauler . i'll swing by the brink wiki, though, and see where i can pitch in. 05:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) sig the frumious 42 ---- just a suggestion. sure No problem. edit: Wait a second, it's a forum page. I don't know if there is a talk page for forum pages, is there? there is now. re Poll Favourite Manufacturer definitely needs to be done. I'm quite curious to see what the results are. 01:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) agreed. i'd be hard-pressed to name a favo(u)rite. however, for polling purposes hyperion has my vote, for accuracy, with jacobs a close second, for sheer power (and wood). if i had money riding, though, it'd be all on maliwan to win. 02:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) "With jakobs...for sheer power (and wood)." - Fry. Well, everyone likes wood I suppose. NOhara24 12:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : Not as much as everyone loves 69. --randy p 13:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Poll Date hey there, just a heads up. (I think you're the one monitering the polls) Yeh might want to change the date that the poll ends since it still says 2/12/2011. :3 05:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) How do I report someone? Ahh since Nags and Doc are on vac, you are the next on the Synsop list. This dood here StreachyStatue9 made this and I have no idea how to report. That's why I'm leaving a message here 05:08, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :"next on the list" {user|laughing}. sure thing, ricey. just go to the Borderlands Wiki:Vandalism report, hit "edit," and follow the instructions. an admin / mage will be along shortly with proper banishment spell shortly. 05:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::that page was made 13 days ago. good catch. don't know how we missed it. Weekly poll Hiya Fry. I was wondering if after you cycle through the current crop of regular contributors, I could take a shot at the poll. No rush, just keep me in mind if you'd be so kind. Thanks guy. 05:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :of course, cj. i've just been going down the list of still-active UOTM recipients. when i ran out of those i was just going to start throwing darts at the recent wiki activity page. volunteers will help greatly extend the life of my monitor. go ahead and take the 2/26/11 poll. what would you like to see voted upon? 05:55, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Easiest Boss?: Wee-Wee, Reaver, Krom, 9 toes... maybe you'd like to throw a couple in? 06:23, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :it's your idea, mate. run with it. gonna take a little tweaking though. there are 61 bosses and sub-bosses in borderlands. it wouldn't due to narrow down the list with personal preferences so i would suggest selecting a certain requirement, type, version. etc. to make a short-list. 06:32, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Right, well I'm sort of drawing from a list of bosses that I equally don't think are terribly hard....for instance, I wouldn't put Skagzilla on there because I just don't think he's even in the same league, due to his incredible health. I'm more curious to know which are the easiest out of the ones I'll put up, but I could always throw the "other" option up there, and it can be discussed on the forum page. So maybe the 4 I mentioned, plus Master McCloud, Jaynis Kobb, Taylor Kobb, Bonehead, and "other," and call it "Easiest Vanilla Game Boss?" 06:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :it's the "i don't think are terribly hard" part that concerns me. a public poll should be devoid of personal opinion. (personally, bonehead frequently handed me me arse until i leveled up past him.) how may we narrow this list down to a handy size but still maintain equity and professionalism? 07:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Problem is that Borderlands is an RPG, and like most RPGs, bosses are only as hard as how underlevel-ed you are. Mothrakk usually hands everyone their ass, because he is a level 25, and you usually unlock the mission to kill him at around level 22. Same thing with Bone Head. If you go straight to him, its a level 3 vs level 8 fight... I think a "Boss you enjoyed fighting the most", or "Biggest pain in the ass Boss" could make for an interesting vote. I personally love fighting Crom: If you don't snipe him from the bottom, it is a very intense run up to him. Happypal 12:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Eh... just forget it, I guess. No big deal. 18:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) mea culpa :i did not intend to come across as the poll nazi. i simply mean to encourage users to present fully-formed and pre-packaged ideas for wiki consumption, vice "i have a cool idea. here's half of it, please complete it." also, it occurs to me that the only set poll rules per se exist solely in my head, rendering it unfair to cry "you didn't follow the rules that no one knows exist but me and that i totally made up!" i shall edit in a "proposed rules section" on the poll discussion page soon for public vetting. :on one hand it was pointed out to me (off-wiki) by a trusted contributor that "IT'S JUST A POLL, MAN!" on the other, the weekly poll exists on the home page of the borderlands wikia and is one of the first things that many users see when searching for information and deserves to be somewhat formal and professional in appearance / utility. :in sum, i apologize if i came across too heavy-handed re: your poll suggestion. please see here and dis/approve this version of your proposal. :thanks, 06:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha, no, Fry. It's fine. You're absolutely right, and honestly I didn't have a well thought idea to begin with before I even asked. The poll you've proposed is fine, and I appreciate you putting any thought into it whatsoever. No broken hearts here, bro.07:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) annoying/frequent I was thinking we could pick one or the other instead; what's most annoying is usually not, but may be for some users, the most frequent. 11:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) permanent link I need a permanent link to the section "exactly how do I categorize Lilith images???". If/when you archive, does any link follow? If not, do I have permission to make that interaction verbatim in a forum, without quotations I mean? It is a badge of honor project on my profile page. 12:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. You are "next on the list" :p 13:11, February 18, 2011 (UTC) you got it, mate. the link works. however, when the inevitable archive happens the link on your user page will no longer track and the code will need to be rewritten with the new location. shouldn't be a problem in the near future, though. the next planned archive (soon) will only concern edits made prior to 2011. 05:38, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you alert me when it happens? thanks :) I have worked hard on them badges. Funny story, I used Dr.F's edit's box to track down the template and had to figure out how to make this work right: }| }}} edits}} and sigh, I found it later on another page after finally figuring it out LOL, oh well... I like puzzles anyway. 07:10, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ^on the nose. the best way to learn to wiki edit is to use the source button. then beg, borrow, or steal (and rewrite) the code. although due credit due for custom-created content not released into the public domain, e.g. userbox gallery, is always appropriate. <-- this is mainly for the benefit of users whose custom-created ubx's / content have been appearing on userpages pan-wikia of late. 07:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I gave "credit hehe" hidden in the source :p 07:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :present company excluded, of course. the are available to all the illuminati. appologies, but I need help D: Hey, just joined not too long ago and got your (automated?) message. I'd love to be a more helpfull contributer to the wiki, but I am puzzled at to how to do a few things D: I've looked over the help section and I can't really find what I am looking for: 1: how to *edit* and add things to tables, 2: how to actually add sections without having to go into the drop down *edit, add section (new page)* thing. and what do you do to catigorize pics. I appologise for posting this here. Feel free to delete it, or we could move it to my talk... Thanks in advance. Willhelm 55 07:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) 1. Edit in source mode - accessible from the top right button - and look at the table markup. Don't forget to preview your edits if you are unsure if it will break the table. 2. Edit the page and use equals signs to add section headers. section subsection 07:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) "automated??" of course not! O_0 {user|laughs} no need for apologies, willhelm. the user_talk page is always the place for personal messages and pleas for help, advice, donuts, etc. first off, let's get a feel for your current wiki editing level: *are you editing in source mode or in WYSIWYG (or "standard") mode? many more options will open up to you when editing in source mode, specifically adding content to table, a task not possible in "standard" mode. the "drop down, edit, add" procedure will become less unwieldy when used in this manner, as well. to categorize an image (thank you) simply open the file:image name page, select the "add category" button at the bottom, and type in the appropriate "category:blah blah blah." existing image categories may be viewed here. please note that it will not be necessary to categorize images of weapons as we will shortly be employing a CL4P-TP (bot) to do so. 08:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I hope you dont mean to use me to do your file work for you :/ 08:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :i did not. i also did not intend for you to inform new contributors that the wiki admins disregard messages left on their talk pages. that kind of help i can do without. thank you. 08:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) disregard. comment clarified / cleared up. Sorry, I didn't intend that either. My bad if its taken that way. Won't happen again. 08:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I am horrible at text I should just give up LOL, I am horrible at conveying thoughts on text. 08:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) thank you for the clarification. you may understand how the original text may have been misconstrued. crisis averted, stand down from red alert. i'll be in my ready room (read: bedroom). you have the conn, number one. 08:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC)